The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. In many cases, the communications network, systems, and environments may include any number of service providers, access providers, legs, devices, interfaces and other elements that may complicate tracking performance or compliance for users or customers. In some cases, performance metrics may not be effectively shared or communicated to relevant parties.